Meeting a Once Good Friend
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: Tohru leaves to go to America as a exchange student. She and her friends and new boyfriend are coming back to Japan on a school trip, but when did she dye her hair black and get all those piercings and black clothes? And what happens when she gets hurt an
1. Chapter 1

**_Meeting a Once Good Friend_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these people. Except, Tybalt Montague (My character in HERE it has nothing to do with Shakespeare!), Dementia Brown, Cattelya Brown, Grace Vendetta, Warpath Fyfe, Blake Mistome, Kraven McRayne,

* * *

_**

"Ru! Wait up! You actually know where your going, you can't leave us to find the way on our own!" The black clad male figure said running behind the other feminine figure, with four other people who had obvious femininity, in tow. The black, red, and purple haired girl stopped and sighed waiting for Tybalt, her boyfriend, Dementia and Cattelya, who were twin sisters, Warpath, a girl who didn't talk much, and the loud but lovable Grace. They all had on pairs of Converse shoes that were the same color as their hair, and matching black trench coats. It was as they caught up with her that a gun shot was heard. The girl identified as Ru fell to the ground, Tybalt saw this and ran full speed towards her. When he got to where she fell she was in a pool of blood, he knelt beside her and yelled for help. By then a black car had stopped and the driver had gotten out. He was an obvious doctor, with the stethoscope that hung around his neck and the manner of which he moved, checking her vitals and such.

"Are you a doctor?" Dementia said trying to get to the bottom of this hot mystery savior. The man didn't respond at her sarcastic comment and went back to bandaging the wound on her leg.

"Come with me, boy, you obviously know her better than the rest. The rest of you, go tell her parents." No one moved, he looked at them impatiently.

"Their dead" Cattelya said quietly. Ru screamed in pain as the shock had finally caught up with her.

"But we'll go tell the teacher," they glared at Grace who had just told them that, and she just shrugged and ran back towards the hotel. The doctor turned back towards the boy,

"What's your name, I'm Doctor Hatori Sohma. Get her into the car" He commanded, Tybalt decided that he could be trusted and put her in the car, and sat next to her on the ride to the hospital. Only then did the Doctor speak,

"You never answered my question. What's your name, and more importantly what is her name?"

"I'm Tybalt Montague (I know cheap Shakespearean reference but I love Shakespeare and the name Tybalt is a hot name) and the girl is Tohru Honda she goes by Ru," The doctor seemed to jump at the mention of her name. However kept driving just the same, well speeding now to the hospital. When they got there, they pulled up to the emergency room and Tybalt carried Ru into the hospital. Once they waited for about thirty minutes, they were finally called back, due to the fact Doctor Sohma had taken care of her enough to let her live for that. They all three walked into the room that Ru had been admitted to and the other emergency room doctor just let Doctor Sohma take care of the wounds, that was the only reason that they went to the hospital. He just didn't have the right equipment. While he was treating her wounds Tybalt and Hatori began to talk, well Tybalt asked questions and Hatori answered. When he finished, Tybalt stroked her hair worriedly. Then asked

"Mr. Sohma, how much do I owe you?" Tybalt asked reaching for his checkbook.

"It is like I told you, I treat the Sohma family for free. She might as well be my family. Miss Honda, used to live with my cousins, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo." Tybalt just looked at Doctor Sohma.

"Doctor Sohma, I didn't know that, all we knew was her parents died, and she came to America to start over as an exchange student. I didn't know anything about that," Tybalt explained

"If you don't mind me prying, what the hell did Miss Honda do to her hair?"

"Dementia, Cattelya and Warpath talked her into it. They thought if she wanted to change that much she should change her look too. After much consideration she went for it. We all also added her officially to our group. Hence the now ruined expensive trench coat and shoes that match her hair. It's our trademark." Hatori leaned back on the counter,

"So you all are a gang. Is that why she got shot? It was a gang fight?" Tybalt looked shocked at the accusation.

"No, No sir! We Aren't a gang, no we are like a family. We come from troubled backgrounds, so we lean on each other for support, like Dementia and Cattelya, their Step Father is a Baptist minister but he mentally abused them without being knowledgeable. Grace, she is physically abused by her father, Warpath, just doesn't speak and no one knows why. And we are and Alchemists, you know, early chemists who have a belief in a higher power,"

"I know what an Alchemist is. But the question is, why do you need this said family?" Hatori interrupted. Tybalt's voice lowered,

"My mother used to beat me, and my father used to do similar things before I was to move in with my mother. Now I live by myself." Tybalt, looked to see Hatori moving closer to him until he got right face to face with him.

"If I find out that you harm her in anyway, I will deny the Hippocratic oath, you will be dead, Got it?" His eyes grew big and he looked at he looked terrified of the look in Hatori's eyes, he stuttered a 'Yes Sir what ever you need.' Then they heard someone move behind them, Hatori turned around and Tybalt shot over to her side.

"Tybalt, where are we? What happened?" Tybalt ran his fingers through Ru's hair, and looked down on her compassionately. Hatori was fighting the urge to punch him square in that pretty boy face of his.

"Its okay, I will explain later, but there's someone here that says he knows you." She looked at Tybalt like he was crazy, then Hatori stepped over.

"Hello Miss Honda, its nice to see you again."

"Mr. Hatori? What are you doing here?"

"There was an accident and I was in the area, so I decided to help you. Now answer one question for me and you won't owe me a thing," A rare smile was playing on his lips. She knew instantly what he was talking about.

"Say what? That has to be a scam!" Tybalt said fuming, it reminded him of Kyo, mixed with Yuki. 'No wonder she began to date him.' Hatori mused.

"No its okay Tybalt, I know what question it is." He finally nodded reluctantly at Ru's sweet words. Hatori spoke next.

"What does the snow become when it melts?" Tybalt groaned,

"Water, duh, your supposed to be a doctor," Tybalt muttered. Tohru just smiled,

"It becomes Spring!" she answered. 'Just like Kana' He noticed, that was why he loved her her and Kana. They were always so positive.

"Miss Honda, there you are!" A voice that would scare a baby said frivolously outside the door. A woman that was dressed like a grandmother in western clothes.

"Oh Mr. Montague thank you for seeing her here. Ms. Honda you are in trouble! What did you do! You and your friends! I knew that you all were doomed to these, these shenanigans!" The teacher chorused.

"Oh Mrs. Grunge (pronounced Greene sorry, I just wanted to point that out) it is nice to see you are well." Tohru said, ever kind even if she is a little sarcastic at times.

"Dammit! You old bird! Will you lighten UP? We haven't done anything wrong! Will you just chill!" A black haired man with that had pale skin and a black silk shirt yelled as he walked in,

"Mr. Kraven McRayne! Watch the sass! Or I will back slap you right out of this god forsaken country! And as for you Miss Honda! I knew it was a bad idea for us to plan a trip to Tokyo! Have I no sense? I should have known that you would have little gang friends here!" Mrs. Grunge said as she looked at the room now loud and full of people two of which were women so Hatori found it best to stand, leaning on the wall in the back of the room.

"Oh you must be the doctor!" Mrs. Grunge said as she looked over at the doctor who was quietly chuckling at them. He nodded at them he said he would be taking his leave but he was stopped by Tohru.

"Oh Mr. Hatori! Can you tell Yuki and Kyo that I am back for a little while. Please? I wanted to visit them while we are here!" She said smiling.

"Of course Miss Honda, now stay off that leg for a while, you better have Mr. Montague here help you back to where you all are staying. And Mr. Montague, remember what I told you." Doctor Sohma said in his monotone, as Tybalt stuttered.

"Of- Of cour-Course si-sir!" Tybalt looked purely afraid. Though no one but Tohru noticed but she didn't say anything. He helped Tohru up and held on to her arm that she had draped around Tybalt's shoulders as she hobbled out the hospital. When they arrived at the hotel the rest of the 'family' was waiting anxiously for Ru to return. Kraven had only got to go because he was being punished for he had been doing. Which was nothing, which was normal. He was a lazy ass anyway. The next morning they were free to go about the city as long as they went in groups, and in the appropriate areas.

"So Ru where do you want to go today?" Cattelya said to Tohru, as she brushed out her black and purple hair. They both put on their trench coats and converses with black jeans and black tee shirts and jewelry. Tohru pulled her hair up in a half pony tail with the white ribbon that Yuki had given her for white day. And the now necessary crutches. Her, Cattelya, Dementia and Warpath were going out Tybalt had to do something for Blake, Grace's boyfriend. so he would be along later. All Ru had to hope for was that they wouldn't run into Hanajima nor Arisa because they would defiantly feel like they had been replaced. They walked until they got to a house in a little forest. She asked them to hang back a bit they complied knowingly. Ru walked up to the door and knocked at the door it quickly opened up. The man that had opened it up, looked at Tohru, having gotten a call from Hatori that told him Tohru was coming, but she looked different, or so he had been warned. Not that he heeded the warning. He quickly said

"Are you the flower that was plucked from this home ever so cruelly and whisked off to the United States?" Ayame said.

"Ayame? Its just me Tohru.." She said trying not to embarrass her self. If there was one thing the U.S. had taught her, it was that she was not just some happy little person who was naïve and innocent. Oh no she was far from that innocent smiley girl she was a year ago.

"Oh. Tohru's here?" A voice said behind Ayame. Kyo's soon came after with the same question.

"Arisa! What are you doing here? Hello Kyo! It is good to see you again."

"Yeah I am dating orange top here. What did you do to yourself?" Then Dementia, Cattelya, Warpath and Grace walked out of the woods.

"Hey what's wrong with the way my girl Ru looks?" Dementia said putting her arm around her shoulders while Arisa looked shocked.

"Whoa, Tohru, I knew what America stood for, but hey I didn't think you'd fall for it." Arisa said almost laughing.

"NO! WE AREN'T WE HAVE BOYFRIENDS!" They quickly as though they said it often. Arisa just laughed, so did Kyo. Ayame had since walked back into the house. It was obvious that the weather was affecting him.

"So is Yuki here?" Ru said. Kyo nodded slowly, he drew in a steady and slow breath and yelled up the stairs,

"Hey Rat boy! Someone's here to see you!" A figure emerged from the room that was Yuki's. He stopped as he saw Tohru, not sure who she was at first. Then Ayame had motioned to him from behind the wall where it was warmer.

"Wait, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. As he looked at her, then he saw the end of a familiar white ribbon tied to her hair.

"Yes Yuki it is me."

* * *

**_A/N Time!_**

**_Hey Yall this is my latest story! It will take me about three days to updatebecauseIhave a few otherstorys that haven't been updated in a_****_while! The pairings if they weren't clear are TohruxOC (Tybalt) TohruxHatori KyoxArisa YukixTohru (onesided) AyamexShigure! So Review! Or Else!_**

**_Later Days_**

**_Dementia_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_I do not claim any rights to Fruits Basket_**

"Miss Honda! I don't believe it! Its been what over a year?" Yuki said trying to resist the urge to pick her up in his arms and kiss her. It had been a year since she had left for America, it had been two years since Yuki asked her out and she agreed. Then she went to America, on a student exchange, and now here she was, standing outside, then he heard a mans voice.

"Hey Ru! There you are!" Yuki stopped in his tracks as he saw the man with black and green hair pick up Tohru and kiss her. Almost thankfully, now Yuki was fighting the urge not to kill him.

"Oh, Tybalt, this is Yuki Sohma," She said motioning towards Yuki, " Kyo Sohma and Arisa Outani." She mentioned towards Kyo and Arisa. The man identified as Tybalt waved to the three inside the house.

"Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, this is Dementia, Cattelya, Warpath, Grace, and this is Tybalt, my boyfriend." She said smiling, while Tybalt looked at her hair and saw the ribbon,

"Since when do you wear white? What happened to the world is out to get me?" He smiled as he said it.

"I am sorry sir" She laughed. " But I thought that's what you thought. No me" She looked back over to Yuki who looked appalled. Though before she could say anything, Dementia looked to Arisa, who said

"See, we AREN'T lesbians!" She yelled and said it. "She's got Tybalt, and I've got Kraven! Okay?" She sounded kind of sarcastic though. Yuki just looked confused, he wasn't present during that bit.

"So anyway, Y'all are the infamous Yuki and Kyo?" Tybalt asked, remembering what Hatori had said about her living with three men. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma.

"Yes and you have heard of us how?" Yuki asked, attempting to sound hospitable, coming out just plain hostile.

"Doctor Sohma mentioned you two and a 'Shigure?' I believe. He treated her wound." Tybalt attempted at explaining.

"Wait, what did you do to Tohru?" Kyo said jumping to conclusions as usual. Tybalt jumped at this accuasation.

"Why are you assuming I hurt her? I would never hurt her! She was shot in the leg and we don't know who did it." Tybalt yelled. Tohru put her hand on his arm trying to calm his short temper.

"Tybalt, calm down. Warpath what are you doing?" She said as she looked at Warpath who had walked between Tybalt and Kyo's shouting match.

"Fools! All of you! Tohru, you know them, you obviously love them, Tybalt is just a fool. Let him go, I am finished here" She said calmly as her hair swung around her shoulders and walked towards the path out of the woods. The rest of the 'Family' stood in shock that sentence was the first full sentence they had ever heard her say.

"Yeah Tohru, War is right, let him go he is just a jerk who does deserve you," Grace said "That felt good to let go of, you know how long I have wanted to say that? Damn I am glad to say that felt good," Arisa came down from the porch, put her hand on Graces shoulder and said

"I like you already,"

"Umm thanks?" Grace said unsurely, Arisa turned to Tybalt, who was now helping Tohru stand after Cattelya had taken one of her crutches and began to chase Dementia around for saying that she was dating Kraven, the complete jerk. Ayame who had put on his coat walked out to the lawn was in hysterics.

"So Tybalt beat it, if you want to talk to Tohru, you'll see her later. I'm sure"

"Arisa, please calm down." Kyo said, sighing. Tybalt just looked at her, then at Tohru kissed her forehead muttered 'I'll see you later babe' and walked off. Cattelya reluctantly handed her, her crutch.

"So Yuki what have you been doing?" Tohru asked smiling regaining her balance.

" Not much. Just student council and some other things. Like my garden and other things like such." He responded still frustrated by Tybalt.

"That's good. How is your garden coming along this year by the way?" She asked trying to sound conversational.

"Its fine. I planted strawberries this year! Your favorite!" He said with a soft smile. Then Grace opened her mouth.

"Hey Ru! You said you were allergic to strawberries! You lied to us?" She asked.

"Yeah, well we all lie every now and then, I wanted to forget. Is that so wrong?" She answered.

"Miss Honda! I thought I told you to go light on the walking with out help!" A playful but agitated Hatori said behind them. He walked up the drive, his hair getting in his face. He looked at Tohru, and smiled, Ayame, on the other hand was laughing that Hatori could not be serious for a second.

"Sorry Mr. Hatori! I just couldn't stay in today, it was just such a nice day!" Tohru said while Cattelya groaned at the thought that a day could be nice, it wasn't like her. Nope not like her at all.

" 'Tori!" Ayame yelled over the teens. " I was hoping you'd drop by, Shigure said that I had a nasty cut on my neck! But I can't see it!" He was way to flamboyant for any of the 'family's' liking.

"Is he always like this?" Dementia asked loudly as though to be heard. Though Hatori ignored it, and made a remark on how he didn't want to hear about what they do when he is not around, or something like it.

"So, you are the Doctor who saved little Ru's life huh?" Cattelya asked putting a leg on a tree and leaning against it,

" This is a wacky family. I just gotta say." Dementia cut in sarcastically trying to recollect every thing Tohru had told her. Which was to no avail, never have your mind on your want to be vampire boyfriend while listening to your practical sister going on about her past. It just means your in for a rather disgusting realization.

"Hey! Watch what family your calling wacky, yours doesn't sound to normal missy." Ayame said once again flamboyantly.

"Will someone kick him in the nuts or something to shut him up?" Dementia asked rather annoyed with Ayame.

"Well who stuck a pipe cleaner up your-" He was interrupted by a shout by the soft spoken one

"Will you all just SHUT THE HELL UP!" It was Tohru, no one but the girls in the family, new she could do that.

"I just wanted a nice visit between me and some of my friends but I can see that I highly over estimated you all!" She grabbed her purple and black scarf from Cattelya hastily put it on and rushed away. Well, as fast as she could with the crutches.

"Tohru!" Hatori yelled desperately only to be looked at strangely by everyone but Ayame who was holding him back from running after her, her and her tear stricken face. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. Not that he really helped. When he finally wriggled his way out from Ayame he rushed after her leaving everyone else in shock.

"Ah young love!" Ayame exclaimed after Hatori was out of earshot.

"Shut up, this is all your fault!" Yuki said as he walked back inside. He figured that he was out of the picture, and that he was left alone. Once again rejected from those he needed most. Later on, Hatori caught up with Tohru who was sitting on a bench. Sobbing away, which wasn't like her anymore. She didn't show things like that. It just wasn't her anymore.

"Miss Honda, why don't you go back to Shigure's? I know we fight a lot but hey, you try living with the same people all your life." He commented as he sat on the bench. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"How can I go back to that chaos? I can't handle things like that! It just doesn't work like that anymore. I am just not the same as I was a year ago, Yuki didn't even recognize me!" She sobbed. Hatori wanted so much to put his arms around her and comfort her like she needed, but he couldn't do that. She needed loving arms that he couldn't offer, she needed a shoulder to cry on, he would just transform. He loved her even through their age groups were far apart but he couldn't tell her. It would just break her, push her over her limits. She just leaned over and sobbed into her hands. Hatori kept stroking her hair like he knew she needed that little touch that he could offer. She loved this strange and distant doctor, though she knew because of their age groups they couldn't be together. She looked up from her tears looked him straight in the eyes and said couldn't work up the courage to say what she wanted so she just said as simple,

"I am going back to the hotel, could you send my apologies to everyone? And could you tell Yuki and everyone else that I will be back, I just don't know how soon. Okay? Thanks." She got up and walked away before he could say anything. He knew he would see her again so he just got up and began to walk away. Back to the so called chaos.

**_A/N Time!_**

**_There's your update! Okay? I pushed back one of my other stories so you could have this update! So REVIEW and I am putting a block on all anonymous reviews because my friend got threatened by someone with anonymous reviews on another site! So if you want to review, please sign in, thanks_**

**_Later Days_**

**_Dementia_**

**_"All right you got me! You caught the Tater!" -Ron White_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three _**

**_I don't own anything_**

"Ru! Your okay! What about Doctor Sohma? He never came back to the house. He even left his car there." Dementia said walking in the door of her, Cattelya, Grace and Tohru's hotel room. Cattelya and Grace had gotten yelled at for stopping at a bar on the way home. Dementia of course, was to worried about Ru than to go to the bar. She coughed when she went into the bathroom with the putrid smell of hair dye. Ru was stripping her hair of the hair color. Back to brown, her little 'talk' with Hatori she realized that, that family, the Sohma's were all the family she'd ever need and they loved her for what she was, not for some strange hair color or bad back ground. She missed them, hell the only reason she went was because her grandfather had arranged for it. He thought she had 'potential' in the United States. She just thinks he is crazy, he see something on T.V. and he automatically thinks he, or one of his relatives should move there. However in other news, when Dementia questioned Ru on why she was stripping her hair of the color that she had paid a lot for. She responded quietly though even she didn't understand what it meant completely,

"The man I love, loved me before any of this hair dye mess. I don't need what everyone seems so uptight about, so what, I'm an orphan, who gives a damn? I'm not that, screw this damn life!" Her tears were falling freely now. " Maybe if I had just told my Grandpa no I might still be living with the Sohma's like I so long to do. Just go back to the way it was, living with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki. That is where I belong. I don't feel I belong anywhere else. I don't belong with you and the rest of the family. I don't really fit in with the Sohma's but at least I feel needed there. Here I just feel like I am a necessity."

"Don't talk like that. Tybalt doesn't like to see you cry, he gets kind of emotional when you cry."

"Why the hell do I care what Tybalt thinks he isn't here."

"Yeah well he is now." Dementia said opening the door.

"Hey Ru what are you doing to your hair? Are you stripping the color?" He asked trying not to think about the fact that she basically just said that she didn't care about him.

"Yeah I figured some things out today. Why do you care?"

"Babe I worry about you."

"I'm not your 'Babe' okay? And I don't need you worrying about me. I have plenty of guys who do that already."

"Say what?" She glared at him. He was even more dense than Kyo, she sighed and began her list.

"Mr. Hatori, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Kyo, Momiji, shall I go on?" She added sarcastically.

"No thanks. I can tell Doctor Sohma, or what was it Mr. Hatori, is sweet on you. He might even love you, and that's just creepy, because he is like old enough to be your father." He yelled.

"So What if he is? Maybe, just maybe I love him? Did you ever think about that?" She yelled right back while Dementia had sighed and walked out the door, she didn't want to be a witness to his death, because if she really wanted to she could kill him. She had proved that in self defense. Tybalt however just looked stunned. She loved him, that freakish doctor, who threatened him? How the hell? Her face fell when she realized what she had said. Unfortunately Hatori had walked into the room to make sure her leg was alright. He had heard most of the screaming match coming down the hall. He just sat in one of the chairs and waited till they were done. The shock Tohru got when she walked out of the bathroom, with her new brunette hair, about to slug Tybalt and saw Hatori.

A/N Time

Hello, I am tired so this will be short. REVIEW!

Later Days

Dementia

"Alright you caught me! You caught the Tater!"- Ron White, Blue Collar Comedy Tour


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Oh Hello 

"Mr. Hatori! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you!" Tohru said instantly putting her manners as a façade to cover up how embarrassed she was.

"I know, I was just checking to see if your leg is alright." He responded still getting over the fact that the girl he cared deeply about would just come out and say she loves him too.

"Oh yes it is doing better," She replied almost surprised.

"Well that is all," Hatori still in shock led himself to the door and left, while you could hear Tohru punch Tybalt, not for a wrong reason either.

A/N

Im sorry its so short but Im studying for the SAT and I needed to update I know I am sorry.

Later

Dementia,

P.S ill update tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

"Ru what is your problem!" Tybalt said as he walked out the hotel room door, "Bitch" , he muttered under his breath, Tohru just sighed, 'God I can be such a nimrod sometimes' inwardly she was cursing herself for the proclamation she had not meant to make, especially in front of the man.

"Ru! I just heard, you punched Tybalt, what did he do!" Grace exclaimed running into the room with the rest of the 'family'.

"I just realized how much of an ass wipe he was,"

"Ass wipe? Bravo! That is the most unforgiving statement you have ever made!" Dementia said quoting Jane Austin her favorite author. (from Pride and Prejudice one of my personal favorites)

"Si mucho unforgiving" Tybalt's little sister walked into the room she was half Hispanic and often spoke in Spanish and English like such.

"Well if it isn't Kitty Montague," Cattelya and Dementia said as the preppy eleventh grader walked into the room they all rather disliked her, Tohru especially, she just never said anything. However Tohru had just been pushed beyond her limits.

"Kitty get out of here, this is a personal conversation," Kitty looked appalled.

"No, my brother is involved with your little group and I want in," The thought of a cheerleader who had a rich Hispanic father need into the group, was a funny thought, which they all laughed at. Then there was a knock at the door, Tohru went to answer it.

"Mr. Hatori! What are you doing here again?" Tohru asked surprised he had only left about an hour ago.

"Tohru I need to speak with you," She nodded, they rest of the family and Kitty went outside, not that they weren't listening in on the conversation. Inside the room however,

"Tohru, I have to tell you something, I lo-" Tohru looked up, he lost all courage right there,

"We found the person that shot you,"

"Who?"

"It was-"

A/N well I updated and its longer just like I promised and to clear up any confusion, Kitty is Tybalt's half sister, they share a mother, not a father, her father is Hispanic his is not, kay? Anyway the SAT was killer, I mean really killer, but I survived! Sort of, anyway review I need 4 to update! Yeah im setting limits, get over it,

Later

Dementia


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Yes I am finally updating!!!! I have had a case of writers block for about half a year. In fact im just getting over it. But I have the feeling that some people want me to update so here it is!!!!

Chapter Six

"The person that shot you was Akito, apparently he wasn't to pleased with you being back in Japan, so he tried to kill you. Tohru gasped she couldn't comprehend why he wanted her dead other that the fact she knew their secret.

"Tohru, what he did was wrong, and it was all because- I- I-." he stammered, he had never been good with words. Then Cattelya and Dementia burst through the door,

"Ru! Ms. Gruene (Green) is looking for you! She sounds mad too!"

"Crud, why?" she asked, not sincerely sure why their loud obnoxious teacher was looking for them.

"I'll be going," Hatori stood, and left.

"MISS HONDA!!!" Ms. Gruene yelled frivolously through the door. "YOU'VE TO EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY WHY YOU WERE SHOT!!!"

"But, Ms. Gruene, I am not exactly sure why I was myself."

"Surely you must know!"

"No, I don't, but I do know who did it."

"I am quite aware of that! That man, I mean that Doctor Sohma told me. But I am unaware as to why,"

"I told you I don't know!" Ms. Gruene raised her hand to slap Tohru, but was caught by none other than Hatori.

"Miss Honda, please come home I won't stand for you to live under these conditions." Tohru nodded, and started to grab her things and proceed to put them in her suitcase. Once they were all together, she nodded to Hatori, and waved to her friends. Hatori let go of Ms. Gruenes' hand and grabbed her suitcase, and led her down the stairs to the lobby.

"Come on Tohru, you can call your friends later. I just cant stand for you to have a _teacher_ that hits you." She nodded and walked on. 'Tohru has grown a lot more mature since she's been gone, I think I will miss the clumsy Tohru though.' Hatori thought as she climbed out of the car when they reached Shigure's home.

"Well your home now Tohru," Hatori said as Shigure came outside with Ayame right behind him.

"Why if it isn't my precious flower!" Shigure said as he welcomed her back into her old home. "Your room hasn't been touched, literally, Ayame went in to clean, and the boys nearly broke his neck!" Shigure laughed. Tohru giggled, and Hatori shook his head. He started up the stairs to Tohru's room with her suitcase in tow. 'Its going to be a long night,' Tohru thought as Shigure and Ayame started asking her if she needed anything, 'oh for the almost quiet of Tybalt's apartment.'

A/N I want 3 Reviews or I am not updating EVER AGAIN!!!!!


End file.
